Wedding Crashers
by V.L. Cari
Summary: Diamonds AU: Young, 8 year old Hibiya asks Izaya how his parents "fell in love". Izaya recalls the moment their change of heart, and gets caught up in the heated moment.
1. Hibiya's Question

_This was based on a roleplay that Twinx and I did back when we first met. We just changed a few things so it would fit with the "Diamonds" Plot line. We hope you enjoy! ~Cari  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Mom!" A small voice cried over the sound of a slowly turning fan, waking the young man from his catnap on the couch. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, seeing his youngest son running up to him. He sat up halfway and smiled, patting his lap. The young brunette climbed upon his mother's lap, pouting in a frustrated manner.<p>

"What is it, Hibi-chan?" Izaya asked, yawning slightly as Hibiya crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Delic is being mean to me!" He cried out, his eyes welling with tears as he glared at the wall. Izaya blinked as he gently rubbed his son's back.

"What did your brother do?" Izaya asked softly. He wondered what could possibly make his baby so upset. "Did he steal one of your toys?"

Hibiya shook his head.

"Did he steal your snack?"

Another head shake.

And that's when he noticed that something was very…different with his son's appearance.

"Hibi-chan…did he steal your crown?"

Hibiya burst into tears as he pointed to the corner of the room. Sitting in the corner, was a crumpled crown, the gold paper ripped and crumbled beyond repair. Izaya cooed at Hibiya, trying to calm his nearly hysterical son. He held Hibiya close, glancing at the crown.

With a small grunt, Izaya stood up, carrying Hibiya close as he walked into the kitchen, setting his son softly on the counter. Hibiya sniffled and watched quietly as Izaya walked around the kitchen, opening drawers and filing through the contents.

He came back, smiling, as he held some scrap golden fabric, a gluestick, and one of Psyche's old plastic crowns. He sat in the chair next to Hibiya and placed the crown on his head for a moment.

"Hmm…Psyche's old crown fits you. That's good. This one will be harder to break." He chuckled as he started to cut out the fabric. Hibiya crawled closer, bending over Izaya's arm to see what he was doing. Izaya hummed the song he named Hibiya after, as he worked on gluing the fabric onto the crown.

"Won't Psyche be angry we took his crown?" Hibiya asked, playing with some plastic beads in a bowl. Izaya shook his head, smiling.

"No. He's grown out of that phase. I'm sure he won't mind sharing his crown with you." Hibiya beamed as Izaya glued on the last piece and handed it to Hibiya. "Glue on some beads and glitter if you want. Make it as pretty as you want."

"It won't be pretty! It'll be handsome! Because I'm a boy!" Hibiya huffed as he intently glued beads and threw glitter over the top. Izaya laughed as he cleaned up the scrap fabric. He noticed he had a good amount left, and got an idea.

He grabbed some Velcro from the drawer, and cut out two small squares. He peeled them off, and stuck them onto two corners of the left over fabric. He grabbed some string, and made a bow, before gluing it onto the fabric over top of where the velcro would stick. He smiled as he stepped behind his son, who had proudly placed his new, plastic crown on his head. It slipped slightly to the side, still not quite the right size for his head. Izaya flung the fabric over his youngest son's shoulders, velcroing the fabric together.

He stepped back and lifted Hibiya off the counter, setting him on the ground. He bent down, fixing the crown on his head before smiling warmly.

"Now you look just like a prince."

Hibiya spun in circles, loving his new golden cape and crown. Izaya watched happily as his son grabbed the corners and ran around the room, pretending to be a super hero prince. He bounced about the room as Izaya cleaned up, seeing Delic peeking around the corner.

Vibrant magenta eyes caught his, and Izaya simply pointed to Delic's bedroom. Delic knew what he meant. Silently, he walked in, knowing that he was going to have a lecture. Izaya ruffled Hibiya's hair as he walked passed, ready to go and have a word with the youngest Shizuo replica.

"Mom?"

Izaya stopped for a moment, and looked back at him, smiling. "Yes? What is it?"

"Why does Delic not like me?"

That question threw Izaya off. He walked back and bent in front of Hibiya, resting his hand on his shoulder. "What do you mean?"

Hibiya frowned and played with the corner of his cape as he stared at the ground. "Well…he…always breaks my stuff. And he pushes me around, like I'm some toy. He acts like a bully. Like he's better than me."

It broke Izaya to hear such words coming from a seven year old. He pulled Hibiya to him, holding him close as he rubbed his back. "He doesn't hate you. That's just how older brothers act."

Hibiya pulled away, rubbing his eyes while sniffling. "I guess…Mom, did you and Dad like each other when you were kids?"

Izaya smiled and pulled on Hibiya's hand, leading him toward the chair. He sat down, pulling Hibiya onto his lap. "I don't think I've ever told you how your dad and I met." Hibiya shook his head in reply. Izaya chuckled.

"I didn't know your father when I was your age. I met him when I was older. A few years older than Tsugaru."

"Like as old as Linda?"

"Yeah, around Linda's age. We were both in high school."

"Did you like dad?"

A strong laugh escaped Izaya, one he could barely control. It was his old laugh; a laugh that had no sympathy for others, and no sanity. He felt young again, thinking of these memories. He stopped his laughter before it became too much like an echo of the past, and reduced it to a softer chuckle. "We hated each other. We constantly fought, and hurt each other. He was my greatest enemy. I did everything I could to ruin everything of his. I acted a lot like Delic."

Hibiya furrowed his brow, "Then why did you get married?"

Izaya smiled, and sighed. "Things eventually changed. We saw a different side of each other. It started after years of knowing and hating each other."

"We were going to a wedding reception, and I met him there. It was my old friend Shinra's wedding. He was marrying his best friend. Although, he was young to be getting married, we went to support him anyways. I was invited, but I had other plans that day, so I had declined weeks before hand. However, when the time came, I had freed my plans, and had went." Izaya smiled, as he was sucked into his memories.

"Was dad invited too?" Hibiya asked, interested in knowing the details of the story. Izaya nodded, laughing to himself.

"They invited him after I had declined. He was more popular to the guests than me, so I'm sure they were glad. But they weren't expecting me to show up, so when your father saw me, he had gotten very angry."

"When he saw me standing next to the gaudy ice sculpture Shinra had to have, he immediately went into a rage. He grabbed me by the hood of my jacket, and threw me into the nearest closet, determined to beat the living shi-"

"Mom!"

"Snot out of me." Izaya caught. He grinned sheepishly as Hibiya corrected him. "He was going to hurt me. Worse than Delic was going to hurt you. But I was smart. I knew that I could get away, just like I always had. Your father really was dull at that age."

"So what did you do? Did you get away? Did he catch you?" Hibiya asked, enwrapped in the story that starred his parents. Izaya laughed and shook his head.

"I didn't get away. He locked me in the room and pinned me to the wall so I couldn't get away."

"What did you do?" Hibiya gasped, bouncing in Izaya's lap. Izaya grew silent for a moment, as he remembered that moment lividly.


	2. Remembering That Day

_Izaya and Shizuo were in the closet toward the back of the chapel. Izaya had a bruise forming on his neck from where his collar dug in. Shizuo's eyes were glowing with rage, the steel color burning into Izaya. He smirked, feeling his heart pound in his chest at the thrill of it. Shizuo had made a few moves to attack, but Izaya had managed to put them off with words, confusing Shizuo and making him stop from beating his face inwards._

_Izaya thumbed the hilt of his blade as he stepped forward, prepared to make a move at Shizuo. If he aimed for the throat, and had enough power, he could cut through that skin so easily._

_Of course, this was a monster we were working with. Anything could happen. And, that's what Izaya had wanted. He was growing tired of the same cat and mouse chase. The same old routine. He wanted something new._

_"You're getting bored to play with, Shizu-chan. Spice things up a bit. Do something I won't expect!" He laughed, stepping closer, closing the gap between them. The same deadly smirk danced on his lips, as the same enraged scowl was on Shizuo's._

_"Are you daring me, ah? You fucking flea." Shizuo yelled, his deep voice making the walls vibrate. He moved forward, grabbing Izaya's collar harshly, pulling him across the floor closer. His breathe was hot on Izaya's face as he growled. "You'll regret ever saying that."_

_Izaya chuckled softly, narrowing his eyes in the dark room. He could barely see Shizuo in the shadows, but the fierce gaze was hard to look away from. "Heh, why should I have any regrets? This is exactly what I would expect from you." Another laughed broke out as he threw his head back, shaking from the sheer joy of his situation._

_"I'll regret coming to this wedding if you do something I don't like! But right now, you're failing at surprising me! You damn bastard!" The smirk on his face was one of pure sarcasm and trollish joy._

_Shizuo stayed quiet before smirking as well, a sinister idea growing in his mind. He wrapped a strong, firm hand around Izaya's waist, pulling him roughly against him, making sure he couldn't move. Izaya glanced up staring at Shizuo, a small grin still on his face._

_"Fucking flea."_

_Shizuo swallowed his pride and pressed his lips roughly on Izaya's. It was hard, and cold. No feeling whatsoever. Izaya blinked as he froze, the familiar, yet foreign feeling overwhelming him. Shizuo used this opportunity to reach into Izaya's jacket, feeling for his blade._

_It only lasted for a moment, before Izaya shoved him away, gagging slightly as he spat at the ground, effectively hitting Shizuo's shoe._

_"Wh-what the fuck? What type of move was that?" Izaya hissed. He wasn't expected the brute to make such a…bold move. He had to give the blonde some credit. He managed to catch the great Izaya off guard. But it pissed him off._

_Shizuo smirked wider, pulling the blade from Izaya's pocket as he twirled it in his hand. "I thought you wanted something…new?" Shizuo pulled him closer, his voice growing deeper and huskier as he pressed on the blade, threatening to break it. Izaya's eyes widened in slight fear of the only blade he brought snapping into shards._

_His face turned red, from anger and slight embarrassment as he tried to grab at his blade. "You're a real asshole, you know that? Give it back you bastard!"_

_Shizuo laughed lightly, pulling the blade from Izaya's reach. He put more pressure on the blade, cracking it slightly. Izaya grew still as he watched a small sliver snap off and land in the shadows._

_"Make me flea." the blonde smirked wider. "Maybe if you do something "new" too." Izaya remained silent, unsure if Shizuo was making a point, or trying to fuck with him. Shizuo narrowed his steel colored eyes and grinned. "You've bored me."_

_With one last push, the blade snapped in half, small shards of the metal flying into the darkness. The patter of the metal bouncing off the floor reverberated in the closet. Izaya paled as his only weapon was broken._

_Shizuo pushed Izaya back, making him stumble and slam into the wall. The blonde grabbed the smaller of the two's hands, and locked them behind his back, holding into his wrists tightly. Shizuo hovered over Izaya, smirking as he kept him trapped._

_"How does it feel to be overpowered?" he whispered, feeling triumphant. Izaya pulled, trying to free his hands, but failed. He growled under his breathe and shoved his knee up, ramming the joint into Shizuo's crotch._

_"I'm not overpowered. Just in a tight spot~"_

_Shizuo let out a tight breathe, grunting slightly as he growled. He squeezed Izaya's wrists tighter, easily making bruises as he cracked the bone. Izaya flinched slightly as Shizuo pulled him forward, before pushing him back, slamming his head into the wall, and cracking his back. "You'll be in a tighter spot just for that."_

_"How much tighter of a spot? I doubt you'd go much farther than that, Shizu-chan~" Izaya hissed. He trembled with anger, and maybe fear. But he didn't want to show that._

_Shizuo's loud and booming laugh startled Izaya. He wasn't used to hearing such a joyful, albeit sadistic, laugh coming from the brute at such a close distance._

_"Who knew you'd be this scared! You're such a wimp! I just found a new way to kill your pride."_

_"Tch, I'm not scared." Izaya argued, still trying to break away from the tight grip. "You're just acting very strange. It's something I have to get used to."_

_He chuckled slightly, realizing this is exactly what he had just asked. He wanted a surprise, and he got it. He laughed louder, while twisting and turning to get away. "At least you're fulfilling my commands, Shizu-chan!~"_

_Izaya gasped lightly as Shizuo pushed the limits even further, brushing his nose against Izaya's cheek. A soft chuckle escaped the blonde's lips as he bit on Izaya's cheek with his teeth, sinking in too deep. "Shouldn't you be happy? I find the way you act amusing. It's so weak."_

_Izaya shivered and pushed himself against the wall, desperately trying to break free. He winced as he felt the teeth prick his skin. "Ahh, not too hard. I don't want you drawing blood." He chuckled lightly, "Why would I be happy?"_

_Shizuo moved down to graze his teeth on Izaya's neck, causing a shiver to run up Izaya's back. He struggled to suppress another shudder as Shizuo's hands ran up his shirt, gently running his nails along his side._

_"Because I'm doing something you didn't expect, moron."_

_Izaya gasped as Shizuo breathe heavily on his ear, flicking his tongue out to lick the rim before he nipped it with his teeth. He shivered and growled, as he squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth._

_"Y-yeah, you're doing that part well. I'll give you that, Shizu-chan." He shuddered again, biting his lip and hissing. "But even a protozoan like you can realize that what your doing is…is…" His mind was turning into goo. He couldn't think of the words to describe the situation, let alone get him out of this. "J-just quit it."_

_"Not exactly…?" Shizuo whispered, blowing in Izaya's ear as he ran his hands along Izaya's stomach. He felt the muscles jump and contract as his fingertips gently brushed over the skin, dipping into the belly button lightly. Izaya whimpered and swallowed, wriggling in Shizuo's grasp. A warm sensation was flowing over him. One he recognized._

_He was disgusted knowing that he was getting turned on in this situation._

_And he was mortified at the fact he could feel Shizuo's hard on against his leg._

_Shizuo's thumb dipped into Izaya's jeans in a teasing manner, tugging slightly as he pressed his hips against the brunette's. Izaya's eyes fluttered open half way, staring out blankly as he let out a small gasp._

_"N-not down there…" he breathed, as he fought back a groan._

_"What's the matter? Can't even talk?" Shizuo cooed, catching Izaya's mouth in his once more._

_"I can talk, I just ca-" he was cut short as Shizuo's mouth closed on his. He tried to fight back, twisting his neck to try and break away. But the grip was too strong, and the feeling was too heated. He gave up on his pride, using whatever rational and manipulative thought he had to left to conclude that his only chance of survival…was to give in._

_He kissed back, moaning softly as he let his body relax. He felt Shizuo force his tongue into his mouth, and gagged slightly at the strange taste of nicotine. It wasn't strong, but it was enough to cause some disgust._

_However, his actions overwhelmed him._

_Izaya hadn't expected Shizuo to be such an experienced kisser. And if he wasn't…then damn, the world was missing it's 8th wonder of the world. Izaya kissed back just as strongly, pressing his tongue against the other in a last ditch effort for dominance. They growled and bit and fought as their tongue rolled against each others, tasting every space in their mouths._

_Shizuo's free hand fiddled with Izaya's zipper as he chuckled, almost evilly. His other hand still held it's firm grip on Izaya's wrists. Izaya broke away, gasping for air as he tried to ignore the strangely calming taste of the nicotine and sugar on his tongue. As he breathed in deeply, with his mouth hanging slightly open, he could taste Shizuo on his lips. He tasted of sweets, like cakes and cookies. Vanilla and frosting, with a slight hint of tobacco. It was a strange combination, but it worked together. Two opposite, addictive substances working together to creating a taste so intoxicating, Izaya actually wanted more._

_"Y-you suck…" he breathed, trying to hide the fact that he was hard and horny. He glared down at Shizuo's hand, seeing the zipper move down slightly. "Don't fumble with my zipper you ass…" he hissed. When Shizuo remained silent, doing nothing to stop his actions, Izaya felt his heart beat quicken. He chuckled, his voice high pitched and near hysterics as he was caught completely off guard at this turn of events._

_"Y-you're just trying to mess with me! That's it! You won't go too far! You're just trying to freak me out!" He cried out, his voice cracking as he shook his head, trying to clear the insane thoughts. "That must be it! You want to see me squirm!"_

_Shizuo laughed, pulling Izaya away from the wall and closer to himself. Their erections rubbed against each other slightly, causing a growl to emit from Shizuo, while a pathetic mewl escaped Izaya._

_"Oh you're such an idiot. It amuses me so much." Shizuo boldly unzipped the zipper, slipping his hand down Izaya's pants to rub his fingertips along the elastic waist band of the boxers, slowly going lower. "You still think I'm kidding?"_

_Izaya mewled and moaned softly as Shizuo breathed in his ear, biting on the shell while licking the ear lobe. A sharp shiver went down his spine and his back arched slightly as he closed his eyes. He gasped and felt his face flush as Shizuo's leg rubbed against his swollen member again._

_"You…you wouldn't…you hate me." he groaned as he grit his teeth. "Y-you can't possibly be serious." He moaned loudly as Shizuo's hand dipped lower, a finger sliding under the boxers as he pulled slightly, letting the deep red fabric slide lower on Izaya's hips._

_"I won't? How the hell do you know? Hmm?" he whispered huskily, his voice dripping with desire. He licked Izaya's neck, sucking on the pulse before moving down along the length of his neck to the collarbone. He nudged the hood of Izaya's jacket with his nose, pushing it slightly off the shoulder so he could grab his shirt with his teeth. Shizuo tugged, ripping the thin fabric as he tugged is lower, breathing hotly._

_Izaya groaned, panting as his head spun. It was growing too hot in this cramped and heated closet. His skin was sticky with sweat, and his breathe was growing shorter. "That's…the…the problem. I don't know….for once…" he gasped, unable to speak louder than a breathy whisper. He squirmed slightly, giving one last effort to break free, before giving up and giving in. "This is…s-so out of character f-for you…I don't know what to expect. I'm used to you being so God damned predictable…aah.." he groaned as he rolled his hips slightly, creating friction in his jeans._

_"I don't think that matters much to you or me anymore." Shizuo chuckled, as he sucked on the skin above the collar, as his hand quickly moved up to pull Izaya's shirt over his chest. He used his nose to hold the fabric there as his blew against Izaya's nipple, grinning when he saw the red bud harden. "I just want to see the face of the person I hate most feel totally hopeless." he growled as he took Izaya's nipple in his mouth, biting lightly with his teeth._

_"I-it does matter! This is just…." he shuddered as his body was being attacked by a beast made of rage and lust. "It's just…ahhnn!" He cried out, hissing as his nipple was grabbed. "Ahh..ahh….s-shit…" he whispered, breathless._

_He mewled hopelessly as Shizuo licked the slightly abused bud, swirling his tongue around the sore nub. Izaya moaned and shivered as his knees grew weak. He fell slightly, letting Shizuo catch him as he continued to suck and lick. He let go, breathing cool air on the puckered bud, eliciting a small, pleasured gasp from Izaya._

_He moved up to suck on Izaya's neck, focusing on the pulse that rapidly beat. Shizuo could feel the heated gasps of air Izaya tried to take as his heart raced faster than ever before. The sticky, salty taste of sweat danced on Shizuo's tongue, and mingled with the fresh and cooling taste of Izaya's skin. He chuckled as Izaya let out another soft moan, his body going slack in his grip. He was no longer putting up a fight._

_It truly was amazing how good Shizuo was at this. Izaya was the one with the reputation. Not the brute. "H-how the hell…do you know what to do…? Dammit…" he gasped, whimpering and moaning wantonly as he squirmed, wanting more. He wanted the touch, the feel. He wanted Shizuo to move more against him, to move lower. To focus on the most important part of the body. "Q-quit teasing me…" he begged, his voice cracking from need as he tilted his neck to the side, giving Shizuo better access. Izaya could feel Shizuo grin against his skin._

_"Me? What? Teasing? No~" He sneered, biting softly on the neck. "Oh, you want a blowjob, don't you? You're dick is just begging for it, huh?" he mocked, wrapping his warm, pulsing hand around Izaya's dick, rubbing the precum from the tip along the shaft as he tugged. "It wants it badly."_

_Izaya cried out, throwing his head back as he bucked his hips forward, rolling his shoulders as he tried to free his arms again. Not to get away, but rather to cling closer. His body was stiff, and sore, and throbbing with pain, desire, and adrenaline._

_"That's not what I meant!" Izaya cried, gasping loudly as he moaned, trying to create more friction. "Hnnn…" he moaned, letting his eyes close as he shuddered. All that he could do was mutter words and sounds incoherently as Shizuo continued to play with his body like an instrument._

_"You sure?" Shizuo smirked as he kissed Izaya again, quickly shoving his tongue in before breaking away and resting his forehead against Izaya's. "I'd like to see you screaming at me. To stop. Or…" he breathe heavily as he bit on the brunette's lower lip, tugging as he tugged on his erection, "To go faster."_

_Izaya groaned again, shifting involuntarily to rub himself against Shizuo's palm. "Hnn…m..more" he moaned, closing the gasp again to kiss him forcefully. The lithe parkour master shuddered and writhed beneath the strong beast of Ikebukuro as he sloppily kissed him and robbed himself against him._

_Shizuo kissed back just as heated, letting go of Izaya's wrist. Izaya flexed his arms and wrapped them around Shizuo's neck, feeling the burn of his muscles fading as blood rushed through them. Shizuo hugged Izaya's waist, moaning into the kiss as he walked back to push Izaya against the wall gently. His hand softly stroked Izaya's member, tugging gently. Izaya trembled and sighed happily at the touch. His body felt more relaxed as he pulled Shizuo as close as possible, closing every gap. He didn't feel threatened anymore. Strangely enough…he felt safe._

_Feeling frustrated, Shizuo tried to rub his strained erection against Izaya, but he wasn't able to get the satisfaction he desired. He kissed his enemy deeply, grumbling a short "Damn flea…" as he continued to try and get some friction._

_Izaya pulled away and gasped, burying his face into Shizuo's neck, panting harshly as he squeezed his eyes shut. "Fucking bastard…" He unhooked one arm from around his neck and slid his hand down along his chest, unbuttoning the vest and shirt. He opened the shirt, and pushed the fabric aside, feeling himself get more aroused at the chiseled chest and stomach. He ran his hand along the expanse of muscle, before dipping his thumb into Shizuo's navel._

_A jolt went through Shizuo, and he tugged Izaya harder, groaning against the smaller man's ear. "Dammit..f-flea.." He panted harder as he thrusted himself against Izaya, biting against Izaya's neck. Izaya chuckled and panted as he shoved his hand past the elastic of Shizuo's pants, and palmed his needy and weeping erection with his hand._

_"You want it too, eh? Glad to know I'm not the only horny beast here." he sneered, running his hand along the shaft through the cotton boxers. Shizuo panted roughly, smirking as he stared into Izaya's rusted eyes._

_"Not as much as you." he grunted as he rubbed him harder, biting the shell of his ear again. He groaned loudly in Izaya's ear, breathing deeply as he felt himself getting harder and more swollen. He was sweating and trying to breathe past the musk of the air._


	3. Back to the Present

_Thank you for reading! It was a lot of fun to write this one. We couldn't help ourselves!~ 3 Also, sorry for the short post. But I thought it'd be best to separate the dream from reality._

* * *

><p>"Mom?"<p>

The soft voice broke Izaya from his thoughts, making him blush deeply. He had gotten too caught up in his daydreaming, he had never continued with the story. Of course, he had forgotten a bit how…deep it had gotten. He cleared his throat and ruffled Hibiya's hair.

"Ahh, sorry. Well, ahh….we were able to see eye to eye, and from that moment on, we got to know each other better. N-next thing you know, we fell in love and got married. Tada~" Izaya said, trying to end the story as best as he could as his voice quivered.

The disappointed look on Hibiya's face told Izaya that he was hoping for a more exciting end to the tale. Izaya picked Hibiya up and set him on the floor, fixing his crown.

"Go play with Tsugaru and Psyche. They should be walking back from school now." Izaya suggested, glancing to the door. Hibiya nodded and ran off, yelling a "Thanks mom!" before running out the door. Izaya sighed, and stood up stiffly, grunting slightly. He glanced toward Delic's room and sighed. "Delic, you can come out. It's fine now." he called out as he headed upstairs to his bedroom. He heard the door open, and a soft patter of footsteps head toward the front door to follow his brother.

He knew he should have at least explained why Delic shouldn't tease his brother. He didn't feel like trying to deal with Delic. Besides, Delic would question why his mother was walking funny. And handling his son was the last thing on his mind.

Izaya opened his bedroom door, the hall light flooding the room with light. He saw the tousled blonde hair peeking up from under the blankets and swallowed. He closed the door behind him, and locked it shut. Time to go wake Shizu-chan up from his nap.


End file.
